When All Is Said And Done
by stormwind2017
Summary: What If Harry became dangerously ill after returning to the Isle with Uma and Gil After they discover that Mal lied about dropping the barrier.What if returning too Auradon and Trusting Mal and the VK's is Uma's only chance of saving him .
1. Chapter 1

Uma couldn't believe that she that she had trusted Mal and that Mal had not only lied too her , Harry and Gil about dropping the barrier and letting the VK' s that where still trapped on the Isle leave if they wanted too Mal had also lied too Evie, Carlos and Jay too. Uma sighed as she looked at Harry who was sitting beside her in the limo as it took them and Hades who was Mal's father as it turned out back to the Isle.

Neither Harry or Gil had said a word since getting in the car too return to the Isle. Gil was sampling as much candy and chocolate as he could before they reached the Isle and Harry was looking out of window taking in the view of the sunlight on the water with a angry glare.

But Uma knew that her first mate was just as upset and disappointed as she herself had been when Mal had finally got the guts to tell them the truth about not dropping the barrier and not giving them and other Isle kids the chance to change and live in Auradon that King Ben given Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay a year ago .

She heard the disappointment in Harry's voice and seen the Saddness in his pale blue eyes as he had stated that Ben properly would send them back too the isle anyway. Uma knew Harry too well not see the Hidden fear and dread of having to return too the isle on Harrys face as Harry Hook hated living in that awful place as much as Uma herself did and as though and evil as he acted that was all it was an act because Uma knew the real Harry Hook that was abused and ingnored by his own father .

That was the real reason that Uma had wanted off the isle for Harry's sake too make sure that James Hook could never hurt his son ever again that was the true reason that she had wanted the barrier removed.

But nothing had gone plan as she planned Uma sighed and reached out and touched Harrys left arm and said are you okay your not normally this quiet? At this Her first mate turned away from the window and his pale sky blue eyes fixed on her and he said yeah i m fine Darlin why wouldnt i be? we' er going back where we belong .

Uma bit her lip Harry wasn't okay she could see that he had allowed himself too hope as she had that they and the other isle kids had they would finally be able too leave and start a fresh in Auradon onice the barrier was lifted .

Harry dont shut down and pretend that you don't care about fact that Mal lied too us please ! because i know that you wanted off the isle as much i did ! Uma snapped at him. As she said this Uma saw the look in Harrys eyes change from quite anger to one of saddness and he replied it doesn't matter anymore Uma ! because King Ben and Mal will close the barrier for good onice we are back on the isle Uma and returned too staring out of limo window and added we re almost there as he did so.

Uma closed her eyes and willed back the tears Harry was right as soon as they arrived back on the isle of Lost. Ben and Mal would have fairy godmother seal the barrier closed forever too protect the people of Auradon and she , Harry , Gil and the other VK' s would be trapped on the isle forever. it's not fair Uma thought bitterly we are being punished for the crimes that our parents comitted.

Mean while back at Auradon Prep Mal, Ben , Jay, Evie and Carlos whatched sadly as the limo disappeared across magical bridge and through the barrier. This isn't right we can't do this , there has be another way! we promised them Evie said tearfully.Theres no other way Evie ! i wish there was Mal Replied brokenly but theres no other way.


	2. chapter 2

One Week later : Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop

Gil have you seen Harry lately ? Uma asked her friend as she placed his plate of food on the table infront of him. Gil sighed and shook his head sadly ."No i haven't seen him for couple of days Uma sorry" he replied.

Uma bit her lip worriedly it wasn't like Harry to disappear like this she thought too herself .She hadn't seen Harry for nearly a week and neither had any of the rest of her crew.

Uma sank on the down on bench beside Gil and said Gil this isn't like him ! i haven't seen him since we returned from Auradon. Gil shrugged and said you could always ask Harriet or CJ if they ' ve seen him if your worried. Uma sighed and said they haven't ive already asked them somethings wrong Gil hes never done this before!

Gil looked down his food and bit his lip he hated lieing too Uma particularly when she looked so worried about Harry .But he had promised Harry that he wouldn't tell Uma where Harry was or that he had seen him.

Okay well if you see him can you tell him that i am looking for him! Uma said. Sure will do Gil replied and with that She stood and returned back to work before her mother noticed her slacking off.

Meanwhile aboard his father s ship Harry lent against the doorframe of his room his eyes closed as he tried to fight off the dizziness and nausea that he had started suffering from about two days after he ,Gil and Uma had returned from Auradon after they had helped Ben , Mal and the VK's stop Sleeping Beauty s daughter Audrey from destroying Auradon with Mal's mother's septre. Only too discover that Mal had lied too them about allowing all the kid s from the Isle too start a new in Auradon if they wanted too. But now that dream was gone and although he could understand that Mal had not wanted too tell them and that she and Ben had no choice but to shut down the program and close the barrier forever too protect The people of Auradon

Harry couldn't help wondering why she had made that promise too him ,Uma , Gil and the VK's if she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it happen.

Suddenly another wave of dizziness hit him and his world went black and his legs gave way .

Back at Ursula's Fish and chip shoppe:

Gil had Finished his third plate of food and had stood upto go and meet Harry at Harrys dads ship. When His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Harry's younger sister CJ calling him so he answered it.

Yo CJ whats up! he said " Gil I need you too come too my dad s NOW!"CJ sobbed on the other end of the phone.

Why whats WRONG?!! Gil demanded. Its HARRY! i just found him passed out of the floor of his bedroom and i can't get him too wake up! Please Gil you have to help me! Cj Told him.

Okay i m on my way just stay where you are and i 'll be there soon Gil said and ended the called quickly and started hurrying too the exit of the chip shoppe.

As he did so he saw Uma watching him leave with worried look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

At Captain James Hooks Ship

CJ Hook Sat on the floor of her older brother's bedroom next too her unconscious and very pale looking sibling and waited for her brother s friend Gil Gaston too come and help Harry CJ didnt know what else too do as she couldn't ask her dad or older sister Harriot for help.

But she knew that Harry was clearly very sick as he wouldn't respond to her attempt s too wake him. So as she sat there she tried to remember the last time that she had seen her brother unconscious like this . it had been just after her 7th birthday Her Father had been in one of his rum soaked rages and Harry who had 10 been at the time had been a convenient outlet for Capt James Hooks anger. But she did think that her father had any hand in her brothers unconscious state least not this time.

Ten minutes later CJ heard the sound of boots hurrying down the Corridor towards where harry s room was a moment later she heard Gil's voice call her name. In here and minute later to CJ's relief Gil appeared in the doorway of Harrys bedroom.

Meanwhile Back In Auradon

Mal , Evie ,Jay And Carlos sat in Evies kitchen and talked over why Mal had lied to them about dropping the Barrier. what i dont understand is why you didn't feel that you could tell me ,Jay and Carlos that the VK program had been shut down and the barrier was going be closed permanently Mal! Evie told her best friend and Jay and Carlos agreed with Evie.

I don't know why i didn't tell you guys i guess that just didn't want to lose my friends or hurt anyone Mal replied her voice barely a sad whisper.

No she hadn't wanted to hurt anyone but she had ended up hurting their friends Uma, Harry and Gil particularly Uma and Harry who had been slow to start trust her or the VK's at first but now that fragile trust that had formed between them was gone forever Mal thought sadly . Carlos sighed and said sadly " i wonder if their okay ." i guess we'll never know now Jay added bitterly hating the entire horrible situation. I ve never ever seen anyone look as sad as Uma and Harry did when they found out particularly poor Harry it was like every hope he' d ever had been crushed Evie said softly . Mal nodded and said so you saw it too the i m an big bad pirate act that he hides behind too .

i think we all saw though it at end Evie said then she added softly i still wish that they hadn't chosen to go back too the isle i wish that they had stayed here in Auradon.who knows in time maybe they could have learned to trust us. As Evie said that Ben entered the kitchen though the backdoor and having overheard the conversation he said life doesn't always work out that way not everyone wants to change for the better Evie like Uma ,Harry and Gil did .if it did then there be no use for the barrier or the isle ben added.

It's not just the fact that the program was the isle kids only hope its the fact that as evil as our parents are they are still the only parents we have and its hard to think that we ll never see them again now that barrier is closed for good mal told him.

Meanwhile Back on the Isle at Ursula' s Fish And Chip Shoppe, Uma had been finishing the lunch shift .When she saw Gil hurrying out of the exit with a very worried look on his face after a phone call.But before Uma could go over and ask him about it or follow him Gil disappeared down a dark alley way .Uma sighed and decided pay Harry s younger sister CJ a visit at her dads ship see if Harry had shown up there it was long shot .but she had checked out all of Harrys normal haunts and he hadn't been there since before their trip to Auradon,and James Hook's ship was the only place left that harry was likely show up.

In the meantime back with Gil , CJ and a still very unconscious Harry on Capt Hook s ship. Gil had had moved Harry from his original place on the floor too the bed, and Gil was now trying too bring Harry back around calling his name and shaking him gentle by the shoulder.That won't work Gil i ve already tried that already CJ told grimly. Gil sighed and thought come on Harry snap out of it please !

Then a thought struck him and he said CJ have you tried useing some water and cloth Gil asked her. CJ shook her head no i didn't want leave him incase he got worse she replied. Well im here now so lets try it Gil said . CJ nodded and Left her brothers room too get the water and cloth.

A few moments later as Gil waited for her too return Gil sat down next to Harry on the bed and saw for first time how pale and ill Harry looked and how Harry had been acting very strangely the past week.Uma had been right something was very very Wrong with Harry this wasn't normal and Harry had been avoiding Uma ever since they had returned to the Isle.

Suddenly Gil was roughly shoved off the bed as Harry now awake made for the Bathroom as another wave of Nausea Hit him he made it was there just in time slamming the bathroom door closed before he threw up . Gil stood up slowly and carefully and made his way back too Harrys bed and sat back down to wait for Harry too come back out and a few minutes later his friend open the door looking like a ghost he was so pale . Suddenly Harry swayed slightly as his Eyes rolled back in his head as Gil frozen in horror watched as Harry Colapsed to the floor and started to convulse Gil could only stare in fear as he had no idea what too do. HARRY!!! GIL HELP HIM CJ's terrified cry from behind him caused Gil snap out of it and speed dialed the only person who might know what to do ! and waited for her to pick up a moment later he heard Umas voice say Gil what's wrong? he swollowed and said Uma you need to get to Harry's dads NOW IT ' S HARRY !! HE'S IN A REAL BAD WAY !! and I don't know what too do Uma! I m on my way just stay with Him Gil and i"ll there in 5 mins !! and she hung up.

Gil put his phone back in pocket and said CJ Uma is on her way so need you to go and keep a eye out For her while i keep an eye on your brother CJ nodded and headed up on to the deck too watch out for Uma.While Gil sat down on the floor beside Harry who was now no longer convulsing but was unconscious again but how long that would be the case Gil had no idea he just said Softly to his unconscious friend hoping that Harry could hear him" Uma' s on her way she' ll know what too do.As Gil said this Harry started to have a another more fit more Severe than the Last one.

Uma ended the call and put her phone in her pocket and started too run faster than she had ever run before towards the docks where James Hooks Ship was currently moored. Five mins later she

arrived at Harry' s dad's ship and Uma raced down the corridor that lead to Harry s room she arrived to find Harry in convulsions on his bedroom floor and Gil sitting on the floor off to Harrys left looking terrified.

Uma bit back tears and went over to Gil and said as gentley as she could she said"Gil i need you to help me move Harry on to his side as he ll choke if we leave him on his back" Gil nodded and helped her move Harry onto his side with his head on Uma's lap and a few minutes later Gil said Uma what do we do now ? Uma sighed and replied wait until the fit ends and he comes around Gil" there's not much else we can do at moment.

Oh Gil said then added Uma what do you think is wrong with him? Uma looked down at Harry sadly and then looked at Gil and said i don't know but the fits are not a good sign Gil.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Four Hours Later Still Aboard James Hooks Ship:

Well Harry' s finally awake and the fits have stopped for the time being but i am going move him to my ship so that i can keep an eye on him " Uma told Gil as she joined him on the deck of Harry's dad's Ship.

Gil sighed and said are you sure that it's a good idea too move him .I mean couldn't Cj or Harry's dad keep an eye on him ? As Gil said this Uma glared at him and snarled " His DAD! Are you KIDDING ME?! Gil! you know that James Hook hates Harry! he would probably just let Harry DIE!!! I am NOT! letting that happen. Okay but what about CJ then she is his sister after all Gil said. Uma shook her head and hissed NO! Harry is going home with me so I can keep an on him and figure out what made him Sick END OF GIL!" Okay okay i'll help you move him to yours then Gil told her .Thank you Uma said and then she added now lets do this before his dad and CJ return.

I'll get his things and you take Harry to mine and i'll meet you there later Uma told Gil now . Gil nodded and went back down below deck too Harry's room too get him . Although he was a little surprised that Uma was upset at the thought of letting CJ take care of Harry. Gil knew that Uma and Harry were close friends / best friends even but he now wondered if Uma didn't have feelings for Harry as more than a friend. He knew that Harry had liked Uma as more than a friend for a long time now but had always been too shy and scared of ruining their friendship too ask her out. It sucked it that it had taken Harry getting sick for Uma too start showing signs of feeling the same way Gil thought too himself.

Mean while back on deck Uma lent against the mast and let the tears flow free down her cheeks. she had lied to Gil when she had told him that she didn't know what was wrong with Harry.

Truth was that she had known what was wrong with him the minute that she had entered Harry's room she just hadn't wanted to say it aloud because if she had she would have face the awful truth that Harry was Dieing and the only way too save him was to some how find a way too get a message to Mal, Carlos, Jay or Evie through the now sealed barrier.

She didn't know just how she was going too do it yet or if she could trust Mal too help Harry after all the lies Mal had told or if Mal and the VK's would care enough too want too help Harry . She just hoped that they would because returning to Auradon was Harry's only chance. If he didn't he would die and Uma knew that she couldn't let that happen not now ,not ever she loved him to much too lose him now she thought too herself tearfully not that she had told him how she felt about him!

Below deck in Harry's room Gil was helping Harry get out of bed . Because although his friend was no longer unconscious or having any fits at the moment. But Harry was so weak that he could barely stand with out Gil's help and Harry being Harry was not used to depending on others for help.So to say that he was being difficult was a understatement! Uma was the only one who could rap Harry around her finger and get him to bend too her every wim Gil thought to himself.

Infact Harry allowed Uma too push him around in ways that he would never let anyone else do .Yet She never seem notice how much Harry adored her and would do anything she asked him too.But still Gil had always wondered how it was that Uma had never seemed to notice the way Harry would look at her when he thought that she wasn't looking Harry's feelings for Uma were clear too see for everyone but her it seemed.

Well Gil just hoped that Uma would figure it out before it was too late for either of them as Harry seemed to be getting sicker by the hour and if she waited too long well Gil had the feeling that it would be far too late for Harry.

Back on the deck Uma was now looking out across the bay and wishing that she , Harry and Gil had never returned to the isle.Because they hadn't of Harry would not be so sick now.Its all my folt if i hadn't of wanted to return Harry would be okay now. Oh who was she kidding she knew Harry would do what you ever made her happy even if it cost him dearly she thought to herself.

One Hour Later: Aboard Uma' s Ship

Uma sat on the edge of the bed where Harry was currently sleeping after a third fit three times worse than the last two he had earlier that day. " Hows he doing Gil asked gently. Not good the fits are getting worse And he's getting weaker Gil" Uma replied as she carded her fingers through Harry s dark hair. Gil sighed and said there's got to be something that we can do!?

Uma bit her lip and said sadly there was only one way too help him Gil and that was lost when the barrier was sealed! and even if it wasn't i m not sure if Mal can be trusted Gil ! she lied to everyone! So what ? we just give up?! is that it !Gil snapped at her.

Gil ! my shell doesn't work on this side of the barrier and even if i could find a weak spot in the barrier i don't know if Mal and the others would be able to help Harry even if they wanted too! plus i cant leave him not now Uma said tearfully.

So what do we do then Uma ? because i know that your not suggesting that what i think you Are

Gil paused and looked at her No ! Uma you CAN'T! Gil said now. Gil ! there's no cure ! at least not here on the ISLE! Uma said softly as her heart silentley broke into a million bits. I' ll look for a weakness in the barrier and try and get a message through too Evie , Carlos or Jay even if Mal won't help I'm sure Evie or Carlos will! Uma just don't give up just yet Gil told her.

And if they can't or it doesn't work or its too later what then Gil"! Uma asked tearfully then at least we tried Uma Gil the replied gently.Uma okay but you need to start today Gil i meant it when i said that Harry isn't doing well Uma said sadly i dont know how much more he can take before ... she trailed off ,Gil nodded and left.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Auradon Prep 2 days Later

Evie sat staring out at the Island across the bay .She couldn't help wondering if she hadn't pushed Mal and Ben about the VK Project things may have turned out differently she thought. It wasn't anybody's folt you know Carlos said sadly as he sat down next too her .She turned too look at him and said i know but if i hadn't pushed you ,Mal and Jay too get along with Uma ,Harry and Gil too get along with eachother Carlos ! Evie said .

But he put his hand on her arm and said Evie just listen because i am going to tell something that Harry told me before he ,Uma and Gil left ."it was never about getting Revenge on Mal, Ben or us for Harry or Uma not really they just wanted the chance to get off the isle and away from their parents like we did Evie" But ... Evie started too say but Carlos gave her a sad smile and continued from what Harry told me and what i manged to get out of Uma Harry's dad makes our parents look like saints he added softly and then he continued it was for Harry's sake that Uma wanted the barrier dropped and incase you hadn't noticed Harry and Uma have bit of thing going on.

Yes so I noticed well it was kind hard not too Harry follows Uma around like a love sick puppy Evie said with a sad smile. Yes well what you don't know is that up until a few months back that puppy like devotion was one sided for years Carlos replied. Wait are you saying that is why Harry dumped Mal two years ago because he has a crush on Uma?! Evie asked yep Carlos said.

That rat ! Evie hissed Carlos Chuckled he wasn't intirely too blame Evie " Mal parading her crush on Jay at the time ruined more things than Harry and Mal's relationship Evie Carlos told her. Wait Mal never told me that Carlos"! Evie sighed Carlos smile sadly and said why do think Jay and Harry don't get along? Evie!.

Well i guess i now Know why you stopped hanging out with Harry and Gil back then Carlos Evie said now.Carlos sighed and replied things got crazy and Evie nodded. Suddenly Carlos said Evie did you see that staring at where the magicial bridge used appear and join the Isle too the main land. See what Carlos? Evie asked him confused. I could have sworn that i saw ! oh never mind"he said. No !what did you see Carlos?! Evie asked him sighing just for a moment i thought saw Gil!!. he replied But that' s impossible he ,Harry and Uma are still on the isle and the barrier is sealed FOREVER!! Evie told him.

Meanwhile back at Uma' s Ship on the Isle.

Uma sat on her bed and force back the need to cry it had been yet another bad day in what had become a endless sea of bad and very bad days for Harry and time was something they no longer had. As Harry was now in a comma from which he may never wake up.

We need a miracle Uma thought too herself it was heartbreakingly ironic she a sea witch could do nothing to save the one person she loved .

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore the tears fell more freely than they ever had now as she curled up on her bed and cried herself too sleep .Why was it that people like the kids of the heroes of Auradon got a happierly ever after no matter what they did .

while the villian kids like her and Harry who just were trying stay alive on this god forsaken island got punished for crimes that their parents had committed 20 years ago . How was that just or fair Uma thought to herself the answer was that it wasn't fair not in the slightest.

Back at Auradon Prep Carlos and Evie were telling Mal and Jay about what that happened earlier.

That just is isn't possible Carlos the barrier is permanently sealed and even if Gil did manage to find a weak point it would take a lot of power and magic doesn't work on the isle remember Mal reminded them.

I Know but what if something is wrong and they need our help Mal ! Carlos said . Carlos i lied to them remember why would they want my help? mal sighed . Yes you did Mal but Carlos didn't maybe thats why Gil targeted him ! evie said.

Okay if i can get Ben to believe me we ' ll check it out Mal said.Later that day Mal, Evie,Jay and

carlos were all on their way through the barrier when Mal felt someone grab arm .but as she turned to shake person off she saw that it was Gil Gaston. " Gil ?!" what are doing here she asked Trying to find a way to get a message out too you he replied. So it was you that Carlos saw ! Jay said Gil nodded.

But why what's happened and where are Uma and Harry? Carlos asked him noticng that other two young Pirates were no where around which was unusual.

At the mention of his best friends Gil sighed that's why i was trying to find a weakness in the barrier it's Harry hes Really sick! he told them .

Come on you had better tell us as we walk Evie told him.

Ten minutes later Mal ,Evie ,Carlos and jay followed Gil along a long the corridor of Uma's ship to where she and Harry were. Uma was sitting on the bed next to Harry like she had been nearly every day since he had gotten sick. She didn't turn around she just said brokenly did you get though? Gil yes replied i though this time Uma at this she turned around and saw Mal, Evie, Carlos and even Jay standing behind Gil . We' ve come to help Mal said said Quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

The Student Infirmary At Auradon Prep A Few Hours Later:

Uma sat in a chair beside Harry's bed in the Hospital wing at Auradon Prep he was still commatised but at least now he was getting the medical help he needed and stood a fighting chance although he wasn't out of the woods yet according to fairy godmother

."How is he doing any better "Evie asked her from the doorway .Uma smile sadly he's doing a little better but it s still early too really tell though she said Yes of course Evie said then she added has Mal spoken too you yet Uma?.

No why ? Uma asked Evie said she , Carlos , Ben and i need to talk you and Gil so meet you here in about an hour Evie told her. Okay i guess Uma replied .An hour later she and Gil were waiting for Evie,Mal ,Carlos and Ben outside Harrys hospital room. Did Evie give you any clues as too why they want to meet there Gil asked her.

Uma shook her head and said no she didn't she just said that they wanted to talk to us and that they'd meet us here ".

A few minutes later Ben,Mal,Evie and Carlos arrived.So why did you want too talk too us and whats will all the cloak and Dagger "Mal ? Uma asked her . Let's get out of the corridor and I'll tell you Mal replied they entered Harry 's room and as Ben closed the door he said" okay Mal you had better tell them what we've found out" his voice grim. Tell us what? your starting too freak me out Uma said.

Ben had fairy Godmother take some blood from Harry and sent it off a medical emergency lab too have it tested too try and find why Is he sick and what they found well it wasn't good Uma " Mal told her softly.

"W what's wrong with him" then TELL ME! MAL!

Uma demanded. Mal looked at the rest of the group and said He was Poisoned ". " WhaWhat ! by who Carlos asked we don't know yet Ben said then he added the poison used can only found here in Auradon.

Then it should easy to track down a cure then should it Ben ?! Evie asked.

Ben sighed in theory Yes but finding out who brought and where they got it from will be a different matter Ben replied. What are tell us that some one deliberately tried kill Harry ? yes it would seem so Ben said but why? ! Uma asked Ben shook his again i dont know Uma he replied.

At that moment Evie said hang on why isn't Jay here? Mal sighed and said Evie the guards found this in his dorm room producing a Vial Of Purple liquid from her pocket. "Mal can i see that vial Carlos asked her ." Sure here "she replied and handed it him Carlos hissed though his Teeth and said do you guys know what this stuff is ?

Some kind of poison Why Ben said Carlos bit his lip and said its made from Alaysia Crate venom most people would be Dead already Harrys very lucky Carlos said. Uma walked over to Harry and sat on bed took hold of his hand intertwining her fingers with his said i still understand why someone would want to kill Harry.

Mal bit her lip and said do you or Harry have any enemies on the Isle that might try to use either you or Harry get revenge for any reason. Uma shook head not Unless you count his dad no Uma replied and James Hook is normally to walk nevermind try kill Harry Gil added.Well won't about here in Auradon then Evie said.

Yes i would think he has here what with him being Captain James Hook s Son even though he' s never even met them or do anything too them yes i should think alot people hate him and the rest of us VK' s simply for who our parents are! Mal said .

Mal that's not true Ben Said yes ben it is though Just think about it Ben there just be plenty of Auradoyan people who still hate us mal for things that still hate us for thngs our parents did Carlos said.

Gil sighed and said but we have overlooked the one person from the isle who Hates Harry more than anyone from Auradon could! JAY!! he said Wait please tell me that you not think Jay could try and hurt Harry! for something that happened nearly 3 years ago Gil !? mal said.

Mal I'm not saying that Jay did it but Gil is right Harry and Jay hate eachother more than i ever seen any one hate another person. Evie said so we have to consider that he may have done it.

Does anyone else feel that Mal asked i m sorry Mal but we have too consider that Gil could be right Jay has had chance and means too poison Harry Ben said. Carlos!! mal said im sorry but their right jay could have done it i mean i saw him with a bottle exactly like that on the day Uma ,Harry and Gil left Auradon so is possible that he did it Carlos replied.

Ben Surely you don't believe that Jay could do something like this Mal pleaded Mal i don't want to but given the evidence it doesn't look too good for jay at the moment Ben said. Uma stayed silent because much as she didn't want to believe that Jay didn't poison Harry Ben was right the evidence against him didn't put him a good light at the moment sadly she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsewhere In Auradon:

Jay was not happy with the turn of events he had not forseen Uma and Gil asking Mal , himself, Carlos and Evie for help and he had not realised that half a vival of the poison would not kill Harry quickly but slowly enough for Uma find help for him and find a way to reverse the effects of the poison.

Yes he not happy at all he had been looking forward to Harry not be around too mess things up for the rest of them and more importantly for Mal and Ben as jay had a feeling that Harry still had feelings for Mal and she was better off without him as Harry nothing but troble as far as Jay was concerned.

Meanwhile Back At Auradon Preps Hospital Wing:

Uma was now alone a again in the hospital room with Harry when suddenly she saw a mark on his left wrist that she hadn't seen before "it must have been hidden under his glove " she thought to herself as she turned Harry's wrist too get a better look at the mark.

Then a thought hit her what if this mark was from the needle used to get the poison into Harry's system and kill him. Uma quickly jumped up off Harry's bed and hurried out of the room tell Fairy godmother and Ben what she had found.

She found Ben and Fairy godmother in the head mistresses office and told them about the mark and they returned to Harry's room with her too see the mark for them selves.

Mean while Carlos and Evie were sat in Carlos and Jay' s Dorm room talking about what Ben had said about Harry having been poisoned.

"Carlos do you really think that Jay poisoned with the intention of killing him? she asked her friend.Carlos sighed and said i really don't know Evie mean it's possible that someone else did it but i see Jay with that vial, so i just don't know anymore.

"Mal doesn't seem to think he did it " but from what we know about what how much Harry and Jay dislike eachother it doesn't look good does it!? Evie said quietly. No Evie really doesn't Carlos agreed but I guess we wont really know until either Harry wakes up or we can talk to Jay he added sadly.

What do we if Jay Is guilty Carlos we can't just turn a blind eye and pretend that he didn't try too Kill Harry! can we?! Evie said tearfully.Carlos shook his head and said of cause we can't but we don't know that it definitely is Jay that Poisoned Harry yet he told gently as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Back At Harry's Hospital Room

Ben and Fairy godmother stood by Harry's bed as Uma showed them the mark on Harry's wrist. How did we miss this Ben said as he moved closer to Harry too look at the mark . Fairy godmother said it was likely hidden under the gloves but it certainly looks like a mark from a needle.

"Yes it does and that means that it was a deliberate act" Ben said" It's not looking good for Jay is it" Uma said .No it isn't and the sooner we find him the better Ben added." what mean do you the sooner you find him the better"? Uma asked him.

Ben sighed and said" i didn't want to him look more guilty than he already does until i had a the chance too talk him, but Jay has disappeared and no one has any idea where he is " Ben told her.

Uma bit her lip and said what will happen to him when you find him Ben ? Ben looked at fairy godmother and then said "it depends on whether or not he is found guilty Uma."

Uma nodded despite the anger that she felt that Jay had possibly poisoned Harry and had almost killed him she didn't want jay be Executed .If Ben had too send him back too the isle then so be it but she didn't think that Harry would want Jay dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Auradon Prep Hospital Wing :3 Days Later

Uma was walking down the corridor of the hospital wing of Auradon Prep when she heard voices coming from Harry's room and as she reached the doorway of his room. She couldn't believe what she saw Harry was awake and sitting up in the bed talking to Gil, Evie and Carlos.

Your awake she said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to Evie and the five of them chatted until it was time for Evie , Carlos and Gil go too class.

Then Uma was left alone with Harry and she suddenly felt very self conscious of being so as although she knew that she loved him .She wasn't sure if he even liked her neverlone him loving her back and then there was the fact that she didn't know if he still had feelings for Mal.

Uma suddenly felt like she needed to get as far away from Harry as possible.

So she told him that she had homework too and that she had too go but she would come back see him again after dinner. Then she got up and hurried out of the room before Harry could say anything to stop her.

3 Hours Later In Uma's Dorm room

"So did you tell him?" Evie asked her "no i totally wussed out and bolted after telling him had homework too do ,so now Harry properly thinks that i'm totally lame now !"Uma said as she lay face down on her bed.

Evie sighed and said okay i going tell you something that Carlos told me a little while ago it's about why Harry broke up with Mal 2 years ago.

Uma sat up and said" girl i' m paranoid enough without hearing about that!" Evie just raised an eyebrow and said "i bet that you don't know the real reason that he dumped her though do you " i bet Harry just told you that it didn't work out didn't he?!"

"To tell you the truth Evie didn't tell me much of anything about their break up what i do know about it is only what Gil has told me" Uma told her.

Evie gave Uma a knowing smile and said "well i could tell you what Carlos told me about what happened". Uma bit her lip she was dieing to know the real reason for Harry and Mal's break up 2 years ago.

"Okay okay" Uma said to Evie my curiosity has got the better of me so tell me what really happened! for them too break up.

"Well from what Carlos told me part of the reason that Harry dumped Mal was due too her having a crush on Jay !" Evie told her .

Uma stared at Evie and said "really Gil never told me that". Oh that was not the only reason that he broke up with her" Evie added. There's more"! Uma asked her."Oh yes the other reason that Mal and Harry broke up according too Carlos was because Harry has a huge crush on you Uma " Evie replied.

Uma couldn't believe what she was hearing that couldn't be right could it Harry having a on crush her for the past two years? she thought to herself ,But if it was true then why hadn't he said anything too her about it .

"If that's true Evie why hasn't He said anything about liking me yet its been 2 years" Uma asked her.

"I don't know why he hasn't ,Uma maybe he's too scared too incase you don't feel the same and ruins your friendship"! Evie replied.

Uma smiled sadly and said " great so both like eachother yet both of is too shy to ask the other one out, how ironic is that?!" Uma said as she flopped face down on her bed.

Evie gave Uma a simperthetic look and said " maybe if you tell him how worried you were about him when he was commatised,then he might realize just how much care about him."

Uma turned over and sat up as Evie said this, she's right maybe if i make it clear too him that i care about him as more than a friend .it' ll get him too admit that he likes as more than a friend too! she thought to herself.

Back In Harry's Hospital Room

Gil and Carlos had been having a similar conversation with Harry . " I can't believe you just let her walk out like that !" Carlos told him. " yeah why didn't you tell her Harry?!" Gil chimed in. Harry looked at his two friends and said "she didn't give me a chace to do or say anything GUY'S! she just started babbling about homework and left " Harry told them.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Else Where In Auradon:

Jay was all to aware that Ben and the Auradon Royal Guard could come bursting into the old abandoned farm house he was hiding in and arrest him at anytime. As he was sure that Carlos, Evie,Mal,Ben ,Uma ,Gil and Fairy Godmother all knew what he had tried to do too Harry by now, and he had no doubt that Uma and Gil at the very least would want his head on a platter for it.

As for the others he knew that Evie and Carlos would never speak to him again, Ben as king would be bound by the law to either lock him up or execute him. And as for Mal well he wasn't really sure how she would feel. All he knew was

that he had hated the way Harry thought that he could parade his crush on Uma Infront of Mal the way he did.

Meanwhile Back At Ben's Castle

Ben sat in his quarter's wondering how he was going brake the news that he was going to have too send the Auradon Royal Guard after Jay too find and arrest him for his trying kill Harry to Mal!

She was adamant that Jay was inoccent when he'd tryed to get her too see that Jay may not be as inoccent as she believed him too be.

But Mal still clung too the believe that Jay wouldn't try too kill Harry. But Ben had talked to Carlos who had painted a very different mental picture of Jay and the Jay Carlos had described was very different from the one that Mal thought she knew. The Jay Carlos had described was petty, unstable , roofless and all to willing too kill if he had too, plus he had a deep rooted hatered of Harry.

Ben sighed he knew that he couldn't put off telling her any longer as he must dispatch the guard to find,arrest and bring Jay back for trial.So Ben called for the limo to take him too the school to talk too Mal. He could only hope that one day she would understand and forgive him.

Back At Auradon Prep

Mal sat in her Dorm room thinking about how everyone had been so quick to jump on Ben's Jay tried to kill Harry band wagon. When there was a knoke on her dorm room door" come in " she called.

Carlos tentively pushed open the door and walked inside" hi " he said Mal sighed and said "you've come with more Jay is guilty crap i don't want to hear it".

Carlos bit his lip and said "I Just thought that i should tell that Harry is finally awake Mal". With that he turned to leave . Suddenly Mal said "Carlos wait! i am glad that Harry' s awake now that good news!"

"But you still don't believe that Jay could have tried to kill him do you Mal ?" Carlos said quietly.

"No i don't so why are you, Evie,Ben ,Gil and Uma so quick to condemn him" Mal asked him.

Carlos sighed and replied " i can't speak for the others but i have seen a side of Jay the passed 2 years that you haven't Mal and the Jay i have seen isn't a nice person" Carlos said sadly "so yes i believe that he is guilty" he added because i know he is capable of.

Harry's Room In the Hospital wing

Uma approached the door of Harry's room this is it you need to tell him how you feel about him and not start babbling about having homework to do this time ,just tell him how feel and if he doesn't feel same way then babble about needing too homework she thought to herself.As she entered the room she saw that Harry was sitting up reading what looked like the book on Heroes of Auradon and looking very bored.

Well that looks interesting she said startling Harry from his thoughts its just a load pretentious rubbish told from only the so called "heroes point of view" he said plus its homework,

Uma had to laugh at that . "So what i do for you" he asked her if as she sat down on the bed next too him and and said we need to talk.

" Okay so do you want too talk about why you totally ran away from me last we were alone together then"? Harry said . Uma looked at him in surprise she hadn't thought that he had noticed. "Or do you want tell why you think that i still have feelings for Mal of people " he added with a sly smurk.

"Oh you rat ! you' ve known along what i came here talk to you about"! Uma said as she playfully hit him in the arm. " yes mind reading is one of the many power's ,that i acquired while i was unconscious" Harry said with a laugh.

" Harry don' t joke about that it isn't funny!, you most died" Uma said tears welling in her eyes.

Harry bit his lip and said gently" Uma I'm sorry that was in bad taste , please don't cry I'm not going anywhere i promise". Uma nodded and they continued to talk about how thing's were changing between them relationship wise and when they saw this new development in said relationship going for both of them.

Meanwhile Elsewhere In Auradon

Things weren't going so well for Jay as the Royal guard had found and arrested him for try too kill Harry and they were now taking him back to Ben' s families castle ,so that Ben could take him before d the council for trial and possibly have him sent back too the isle permanently.

Jay could only that Mal, Evie and Carlos would not allow that to happen. After all Harry and Gil had helped Uma kidnap and threaten, Ben 6 months ago didn't that make them as evil as they parents Jay thought to himself now.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Back At Auradon prep

Ben was waiting for Mal in her dorm as he had received word from the Royal guards that they had found and arrested Jay and were bringing him back for trial. Ben couldn't help but be worried about Mal's reaction to this development as she had been, adment the that Jay was innocent of trying to kill Harry but now it looked like he was 100% guilty, and Ben wasn't sure just well she cope if the court of sidekicks ruled that Jay must be sent back too the Isle for good.

Meanwhile In School Hospital Wing

Fairy Mother was giving Harry the all clear too leave the hospital wing. but now there was the problem of what he ,Uma and Gil were going do and where they were going live ? now that the three of them were back in Auradon .

As it didn't seem fair to send back too the Isle again after all that had happened she thought too herself . Plus Ben and the court of sidekicks would most likely need Uma and Gil to stay in Auradon for a while too give evidence at Jay's trial, Fairy Godmother thought as she watched the three young pirates head off down the hall towards the dorms.

"So what do we do now Uma ? i mean do you think that they'll let us stay in Auradon this time or pack us off back too the Isle again now that Harry's better" Gil asked her as he and Harry walked across court yard too the dorms with her.

Uma looked at Harry who gave her a sad smile then she turned too Gill and said "i don't know Gill but I hope not as we have nothing to go back too".

Ten minutes later they arrived back at Uma's dorm room too find Evie waiting outside for them. " Guys Ben sent me too get you he wants you three , Mal, Carlos and me too meet him ,his parents and Fairy Godmother at his in ten minutes Mal and Carlos are waiting for us in the car ".

Harry looked at Uma and Gill and then said "did he say why he wants to see us Evie?" Evie smile sadly and said "No he just said that he needs to talk to all of us and too meet him at his he didn't say why Harry sorry".

Harry nodded and said to Uma and Gill "well let's go see what King Ben wants then "with a slightly bitter tone that made Evie sad.


End file.
